


Musical Notes

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [20]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Open requests, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, bg!kihyuk, fulfilled request, music students au, oblivious!changkyun, pining!jooheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Jooheon comes to terms with his feelings for a classmate, he knows just how to broach such a subject.





	Musical Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Jookyun + Music Student AU + Secret Admirer Jooheon
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Jooheon watches with adoring eyes as his dongsaeng pours his heart passionately out onto the black and white keys. Changkyun is bent forward, not even bothering to look up at the sheet music before him as he’s surely already memorized it. As the piece reaches its final crescendo, Jooheon can’t help but hold his breath. As if the wondrous swell of notes isn’t enough, the focus on Changkyun’s face is enough to captivate any audience… Especially one as in love with the player as Jooheon is.

The piece comes to an end, and Changkyun hovers over the keys for a moment, as if giving the whole scene a dramatic pause. He finally then glances over at his friend, beaming adorably from ear to ear. It’s a complete turnaround from his energy just moments before when he’d been playing, but Jooheon is used to such behavior by now.

“That was _great_ , Kyunnie,” he says genuinely, his eyes shining with adoration. “Really, you’re gonna win first place tomorrow!” Changkyun chuckles at his hyung, a hand coming up to press itself against the tense spot at the back of his neck.

“I hope so…” he mumbles, still sounding unsure of himself. Jooheon pouts at this, and gestures for the younger to turn around once more. Changkyun complies, and spins on the smooth piano bench with ease. Jooheon then stands and walks over from his own seat, and expertly begins applying just the right amount of pressure against the stress-spot. Changkyun sighs in relief, leaning into touch ever so slightly.

“Listen to your hyung,” Jooheon tells him, his voice a bit more strained than usual as Changkyun’s current expression of bliss is almost too much for the boy to handle. His heart pounds in his ears, and he’s pretty sure his knees are beginning to knock together.

God, he’s got it so bad…

Changkyun chuckles, and for a moment Jooheon thinks it’s because the younger has noticed his lovesick behavior. But, of course, his suspicions are proven wrong at Changkyun’s next words.

“Sorry, hyung,” he sighs out, “but you know how I get. Festivals are always so stressful for me, and I’m never sure on how well I may do until _after_ the stage…” He purses his lips together then, and his brow creases together in dismay. “… My family really needs that prize money,” he mumbles under his breath. “I _need_ to win… for them.”

Jooheon hums and nods, knowing full well the financial situation of Changkyun’s family right now. His father had just been laid off at the huge university in town he’d been teaching at for years, and his mother has been in between jobs for a couple months now. Changkyun works a part time job, but lord knows that isn’t nearly enough.

There’s already been talk of them moving away so his father could find work, but Jooheon’s been doing everything in his power to keep _that_ nightmare from happening, which includes being Changkyun’s moral support even more so than usual at the festivals he performs at.

“And you will,” Jooheon affirms, leaning forward to chance at giving his dongsaeng a small hug of encouragement. Changkyun practically melts in his arms, his hands coming to clasp onto him as if his life depends on it, and it’s all Jooheon has in him to let go after a proper amount of time. Changkyun’s eyes flutter open, and he gives a heartwarming smile to the older.

“Thanks, hyung,” he says, his voice a bit softer than usual. Jooheon only nods, doing his best to smile casually despite how his heart sings at the way Changkyun’s eyes sparkle up at him. Changkyun glances over at the clock, and gasps sharply at the time. He quickly scrambles off the piano bench and towards his bag, calling over his shoulder that he’d call Jooheon later, and bolts from the room before Jooheon can even get another word in.

“By the way, Changkyunnie, I’m in love with you…” Jooheon mumbles to himself, his own words echoing around the otherwise silent room. He frowns after his oblivious dongsaeng, wondering just how he’s supposed to bring all this up now…

 

“I’m telling you, just ask him out,” Minhyuk suggests flippantly, waving a dismissive hand at Jooheon. “That kid has got it so bad for you, he doesn’t even know what to do with himself.” Jooheon grumbles at this, pouting at Minhyuk’s television set. He’s currently sitting in his friend’s bedroom, supposedly studying for midterms… but, all they’ve been able to do since he got there was gossip about their friends.

“He’s too worried about… a lot of shit,” Jooheon tells the older, skipping across Changkyun’s personal matters again. It isn’t that Changkyun doesn’t trust Minhyuk or anything, but Jooheon had only found out about all the financial stuff by _accident_ , so he highly doubts he’d want Jooheon to go blabbing to the others about it. “ _Way_ too worried to be falling for anyone, much less a nobody like me…” Jooheon can’t help but add the last part, though the defiant slap on his shoulder is completely predictable.

“You’re not a nobody, Lee Jooheon,” Minhyuk tells him sternly, wagging a reprimanding finger. “I told you, I don’t want you degrading yourself like that anymore. You’re a great guy, and any boy would be lucky to have you.”

“But I don’t want just _any_ boy,” Jooheon argues, falling dramatically to the side, “I want Changkyunnie!” His pout only worsens at Minhyuk’s gaze falling on him, but the older only coos and pulls at his cheeks affectionately.

“Then woo him,” Minhyuk tells him simply, shrugging as if that isn’t the most brilliant idea in the entire world. Jooheon bolts upright, and traps Minhyuk in his arms as he hugs the living stuffing out of him.

“Of course!” Jooheon cries out, his eyes becoming crescents as his dimples show. “Hyung, you’re a genius! I’ll woo him, and he’ll fall in love with me, and we’ll end up together, and it’ll be great!” Minhyuk chuckles at Jooheon’s sudden burst of energy, patting Jooheon on his shoulder after he’s released.

“Want any help?” Minhyuk offers, chuckling almost conspiratorially. “I mean, I did get _Kihyun_ , of all people, to be mine… If that doesn’t prove my abilities to woo, I don’t know what do.” Jooheon chuckles soundlessly at this, remembering the brash, outlandish tactics Minhyuk had used on one of their mutual friends only last year, and shakes his head.

“No, I need something with a little more finesse,” he tells the older. And, without waiting for a reply, he then gathers his things and heads towards the door. “I’ve gotta go get supplies and make a game plan. Good luck with your homework, hyung~!” Minhyuk frowns after him, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

“I have finesse…” he mumbles to the already-closed door of his bedroom, as if Jooheon is still there to hear him. He then groans in exasperation and returns his gaze to his homework, his frown only worsening as he takes in the algebraic formulas before him. He goes for his phone, and sends a text to his boyfriend, wondering if he’d be able to help with all this nonsense.

 _I thought Heonney was helping you?_ Kihyun replies only a second later. Minhyuk sighs loudly at his screen as he types out his reply.

_He’s run off to woo the maknae, leaving me here all by my lonesome :’(_

_……. Okay fine, I’m on my way_

Minhyuk chuckles to himself, tossing his phone to the side as he stands to make his room look a bit more presentable, knowing that once Kihyun gets here, the last thing they’ll be doing is formulas.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Jookyun + Music Student AU + Secret Admirer Jooheon
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
